Currently, along with the continuous development of the display device market, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has become the first choice for mainstream display devices due to the advantages of rapid response speed, high integration, low power consumption, etc. The LCD generally comprises an array substrate, an opposed substrate and a liquid crystal molecule layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposed substrate. As the liquid crystal molecule layer does not have self-luminous function, a backlight assembly must be adopted to provide a backlight source for the LCD. The backlight assembly generally includes a light source and a light guide plate (LGP). A function of the LIGHT GUIDE PLATE is to make light emitted by the light source to emit uniformly from the light-emitting surface, so as to provide stable and uniform white backlight for the LCD.